Five For Fighting
by His Spectacles
Summary: Fluff, Smut, Humor, Angst and Horror...5 different drabbles. All HD


**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine...for now mwuahahahahaha

* * *

**Fluff (100 words) **

It was ridiculous and it was fun.

Draco chased after the other boy, the big smile he was unable to hold back widening as Harry let out a delighted laugh. The black-haired boy darted behind a tree and Draco followed after him, reaching out one hand and only grazing the back of the other's robe.

Just as Harry was going to circle around a flabbergasted Ron, Draco neatly caught him around the waist and they tumbled down onto the grass, rolling and kissing between their giggles.

"Caught you," Draco triumphantly bragged.

Harry smiled down at him. "I knew you would."

* * *

**Smut (170 words) **

Harry liked it when Draco swore. The blond was always careful with his words, lest he might sound anything other than the archetypical Pureblood. Harry was always doings things that made the blond say filthy things with his clean, red mouth.

Harry's favorite tactic was when Draco was flat on his back, writhing and moaning, Harry's mouth filled with Draco's cock. Five points if Draco said 'shit'. Ten points if it was 'fuck.'

So Harry swiped his tongue on the leaking tip, trailing down the underside as his lips tightly closed around the head. He slurped down, taking in all of it until it hit the back of his throat. His hands were holding Draco's hips down and Draco was pleading oh so nicely. Harry grinned around his mouthful and released the slender hips, which immediately bucked upwards and Draco cried out, fucking Harry's swollen mouth earnestly.

"Ah…shit…ugh, _Ha_-rry, yes…just – just like this, god, oh _fuck!" _

Harry smiled contentedly as Draco came in his mouth, cursing prettily all the while.

* * *

**Humor (170 words) **

_Dear Harry Potter,_

I hate your stinking guts. You make me vomit. You're scum between my toes!

Love Draco Malfoy

-

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

You are plagiarizing. You should be in jail.

Love Harry Potter

-

_Dear Scum,_

What are you going on about? Those were patented Malfoy words. You're a liar, dirty scum.

Love Draco Malfoy

-

_Dear Mr. Filch (as in, stealer!)_

Please, you can't fool me. I saw 'The Rascals.' You've got great similarities to that Alfalfa bloke – slimy gelled hair.

Love Harry Potter

-

_Dear Gross Wonder,_

I am greatly offended that you are saying I stole those words from that Muggle movie, which I haven't _seen_ and will never see, thank you very much. Now we must duel so I can reclaim my lost honor. How about tonight at eight? Or are you too scared? You better come alone!

Love Draco Malfoy

PS: My hair is _shiny_, not slimy, you twat.

-

_Dear Slime-head,_

You're on. Eight sharp in the Room of Requirements.

Love Harry Potter

PS: Can't wait.

* * *

**Angst (100 words)**

There were hands on his face, touching gently, caressing his cheeks and trailing across his parted lips. Draco felt the calloused pads tenderly stroking his forehead and sliding through the silken strands of his blond hair.

Draco sighed, arching into the strong arms that curled around his neck. He rested his head and heard the steady thump-thump heartbeat. Draco tightened his arms around the slim waist, bringing the firm yet yielding body closer to his. He looked up and saw loving green eyes just as soft, chapped lips touched his own.

Draco reached up and touched his own cheek, felt the wet of tears and the almost-warmth of Harry's almost-touch and nearly fooled himself into thinking it was real.

* * *

**Horror (230 words)**

Draco loved Harry very much. Loved his messy-haired, green-eyed boy more than anything and anyone else in the world. Harry's smile was crooked and warm and his lips were soft and pink and full. Draco always felt so warm and safe and loved when he was with Harry. 

But a flash of green and maniacal laughter ended it all for them. Draco watched as Harry fell and Voldemort towered over his dead body, beaming with the triumph of finally killing the Boy Who Lived.

Draco crawled over to his fallen lover, cradling Harry's cold body to his and staring into open, sightless eyes. Voldemort cackled and said that blood traitors who fucked Boys Who Lived didn't deserve death but eternal torture. As Voldemort called for his Death Eaters to take Draco's wand away, he performed the lass spell he ever would.

The dead, dirty look melted off Harry and he looked as pristine and beautiful as always. They took away Draco's wand but he only pressed his face into that riot of messy hair and smelled apples. The spell would make Harry always smell like apples.

As they dragged Draco away, they dragged Harry with him because Draco refused to let go. Harry's eyes were open and dead, but the spell made those pink lips curl in a small, loving smile because Harry loved Draco…

…and Draco loved Harry very much.

* * *

The end. 


End file.
